Revenge Trilogy the Prequel: WildFire
by WelshCanuck
Summary: After an arguement Piper has had enough and gets her sisters, Prue and Phoebe, to go off alone to sort things between them. But disaster strikes, will it bring them closer together like Piper hoped? Or will it cost the oldest and youngest thier lives....
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Fires**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction

* * *

**

Prue sat in the solarium nursing her cup of tea. She jumped slightly as the grandfather clock started to strike, and then closed her eyes with a sigh as it finally struck four. Four in the morning and she was still up, her tea long since cold

She had woken a few hours before and was unable to go back to sleep. She had gotten up quietly, and slowly made her way through the old Manor she had shared with her younger sisters. Though when she quietly peaked in the last room she instantly got worried, and realized that was why she had woken in the first place. 'Calm down Prue' she scolded herself. 'She's probably in the bathroom.' But as she made her way down the hall, she noticed the bathroom door open and no light on.

Before sounding the alarm, she wanted to first check all the possibilities. She quickly, yet quietly, ran up the stairs to the attic. Seeing the room empty and the Book of Shadows sitting on its pedestal she felt her worry heighten.

A little under year ago she wouldn't have even been that concerned. Not that she wouldn't have been worried, but just not as much as she was now. A little over eight months ago all their lives had changed. It was a change she was still trying to figure out if it was good or bad. Her youngest sister, Phoebe, had come home from a few months absence in the Big Apple other wise known as New York City.

Grams, the one person who had raised them after the death of the mother some 20 years ago, had died. And it was soon after the funeral that Prue and Phoebe had gotten into a huge argument over Prues fiancé. He had said she came on to him and she said he came on to her. Prue had sided with Roger. It was that action that caused Phoebe to leave in the first place

She arrived in true Phoebe fashion. Acting like nothing was wrong and being her carefree self. How she could have been so chipper in the middle of a San Francisco down pour to this day confused Prue. But it was later that night when their lives changed forever.

Prue looked back on that night her sister had found their heritage, and recalled how furious she wa,s when she saw the book and the incantation Phoebe had read. She saw the look of confusion and disbelief on middle sister Pipers face. But as she looked back now, she saw that same look on Phoebes face. But what she also saw was excitement; The excitement of the unknown.

After that one night, Prue tended to worry a little more about both her sisters. Even though her relationship with Phoebe was still on somewhat of a rocky ground. None of them really changed after that night. They were still three sisters, who needed to make ends met and needed the love of a good man. They just needed to take a few more precautions. And now one sister was either in trouble or breaking all the rules.

Prue stood up, careful not to wake her sister, and made her way to the kitchen sink pouring, her cold tea down the drain. She had finally given up her own search and woken her sister in hopes that maybe she knew where she was. But she too had no idea what was going on. So they had both sat in the solarium trying to come up with anything to the whereabouts of their sister.

"She's fine you know."

"I know. I have known for the last hour or so. I'd know if she was hurt. We both would. It's just so damn frustrating. We all agreed to be more careful now ever since we became witches. I swear she does this to piss me off." Prue said though not really believing her own words

"She doesn't. It's just who she is." Piper assured Prue as she set her own cup in the sink

* * *

The car rolled quietly into the driveway with its lights off, careful not to wake the occupants. "That quiet enough for you?" he asked as he leaned across for a passionate kiss.

"Perfect." She whispered back as she broke away just long enough to answer, only to reach the back of his head and pull him back to her lips, "And not just the parking." She added between kisses, drawing him to her.

His hands slowly and expertly explored her body, memorizing each curve as she held his kiss. Feeling the electricity between them heighten as she felt his hand touch her skin for the first time. Her energy cursed through her as she felt and welcomed his weight on her as she deepened the kiss. His hands moved up her shirt slowly caressing each spot softly. Her own hands ran down his back enticing him to her. As she ran her hand under his own shirt as she felt the warmth of his back on her hand.

One hand seemed to draw circles around her stomach as the other was slowly caressing her cheek before making its way down her neck. Touching the first button of her blouse. He kissed her softly in the spot as he undid each one. He then brushed butterfly kisses around one breast as his hand encircled the other gently softly.

She felt her own hand reaching down along the top of his pants as the energy raging through her was screaming to get out. With each kiss and each touch he made drove her more wild

She wanted it as much as she did but suddenly she stopped. "Mike we can't."

"Sure we can. We both want it." he answered, as he made soft kisses up her neck and back down again. Drawing each one to her breast longer. He could feel her almost shake under him as his one hand moved down to her pants

Once again she felt the electricity running through her as he made small kisses around her breasts. She felt the heat in her rise, as her back arched wanting him to keep going but again she grabbed hold of something in her mind. "I do. But not here. Not like this." She said using everything in her power to hold back her own temptations.

He stopped and locked eyes with her. In her eyes, as always he saw everything there. He knew she wanted him, but he also knew that she as right. This was not the place. Not outside her own home with her sisters inside.

"We said slow this time remember?"

"I know. I'm sorry." He lifted himself up as she suddenly pulled him back for one last passionate kiss

She re-buttoned her shirt, "Don't be. Night." She said quietly.

"Night. See ya tomorrow?"

"Better." She answered, as she leaned over for one last quick kiss before exiting the car.

She stood at the top of the steps and watched as he quietly drove down the street. Some how Mike and her had rekindled an old relationship that they had before she moved to NYC. Even then it had been intense from the start. But she wanted to take it slow this time.

"Slow. Ok if that was slow I would sure hate to see what would happen if we let it all go." She laughed as she smiled at her thoughts. She quietly opened the door to the Manor she shared with her sisters, taking her shoes off so as not to wake them. She hadn't planned on being this late, but dinner turned into a movie, a movie turned into walk on the beach. One thing led to another until they had finally pulled in the driveway. She had asked Mike to kill the lights and the engine, for she knew that Prue would hear them.

She made her way across the floor knowing just where not to step, for the creak would be loud enough for her Grams to hear. She had one foot on the first stair when the chandelier above the stairway shone bright causing her to squint at the suddenness of the light.

"Where the **HELL** have you been!?"

She turned around to see the fury in the eyes of a very pissed off Prue and Piper standing back up behind her.

Phoebe felt her defences go up immediately, as they always did when Prue and her where about to go at it, "Out!" she yelled back as she started back up the stairs.

"_**OUT**_?! It's four in the morning!. You could have at least had the decency to call, or tell us where you were!"

Phoebe looked back over the railing of the first landing, "I'm a big girl now Prue. I handled myself quite fine on my own in NYC. I'm sure I can handle San Francisco."

"You weren't a _WITCH_ in _NYC_. With god only knows what after you, wanting to kill you I might add."

Piper stood behind Prue, though not saying a word. She didn't want to be stuck in the middle of one of their fights again. She knew that even after they went to bed, this battle would go on tomorrow, they usually did.

"Would you stop mothering me for_ once_ in your life! I can take care of myself. Now if you have any more objections. I'm going to bed." Phoebe shouted as she made her way up the stairs

"This conversation is not done yet young lady!"

"Oh of that I'm certain." Phoebe shot back from the top of the stairs that was soon followed by the slamming of the bedroom door.

Prue took a step forward when she felt the hand on her arm.

"Let her be Prue. You both need to cool down a little first before you start round two." Piper finally said.

Prue was about to say something as she pulled away and stormed up the stairs. She paused briefly outside the closed door. It took everything she had inside her not to burst in and start again. But instead, she crossed the hall to her own room slamming the door behind her.

Piper stood at the bottom hearing the second door slam. She sighed inwardly known what tomorrow, or was it today now would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper set the bowls out next to the boxes of cereal, as she did every morning. The coffee was ready just as Prue entered the kitchen.

"Oh coffee. Thanks Piper."

"You're welcome." Piper replied with little emotion

Prue picked up on her sisters' emotion immediately. "Piper..." She started, only to get cut off.

"No Prue. Don't even start." Piper shot back before anything more was said.

"Piper she should have told us!"

"I know. But hear her out first. You didn't have to get mad at her the second she walked in the door. Maybe she had a reason. Maybe they had car trouble." Piper started in Phoebes defense. Much as she always did.

"Besides it not like you cared before. Why now?"

Prue and Piper turned at the sound of Phoebes voice seeing her standing in the doorway.

"Answer me Prue. Why do you care so much now?"

Prue looked at her sister meeting her angry stare; "It's not just now Phoebe. It's different now, in case you forgot. Have you slept through the last eight months? Every time we turn around there is some demon or warlock standing there waiting to kill us."

"Oh. So now because we are witches you feel that you need to mother me even more? Great." Phoebe shot back, "Let me tell you something Prue. Something I told Piper when I got home. I don't need a mother anymore. I need a sister." Phoebe felt her anger boiling to get out as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slammed the door. That was soon followed by the slam of the kitchen door as she left the Manor. Leaving her older sister stung by her words.

Piper took a few seconds as she turned to Prue, "I told you to let her explain."

"Piper not know!" Prue snapped, as she grabbed her briefcase and walked out the door.

* * *

Piper made her way around Quake, though not really focusing on the task at hand. She had a large party that was suppose to be coming in that night for dinner and her Sous chef had called in sick.

"Sick my arse. He just didn't want to run in to his old girlfriend, who was a guest for the dinner." She said to no one in particular as she set the béarnaise sauce to cool to the right warm temperature

"Piper. You got a call. Line one."

"Who is it Brad?"

"Your sister."

"No. Tell them I can't right now. Just please take a message."

Brad looked at his boss and could instantly tell something was not right. Usually Piper would take a call from her sisterS no matter what. But he did as she requested, and told them she was not in the restaurant and that he could pass on a message.

"Phoebe told me to tell you. She was sorry about this AM but she won't be home tonight."

Piper closed her eyes and sighed. "Great." She thought. Thanks Phoebs, leave me to clean everything up as always.

* * *

Piper made her way quickly up the steps to the Manor. She had about 15 minutes tops to change, put something out for Prue to have for dinner and get back down to Quake before all hell broke loose down there. "Prue? Look I can't stay. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever is easiest." She answered as she rounded to corner, "yikes. What happen?"

Piper looked down at her shirt. Covered in a combination of chocolate fondue and what looked like a red wine sauce. "My new special. Madeira sauce for the fillet of beef. But it looks much better on me don't you think?"

"Um ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been crazy all day. And honestly I haven't being thinking a whole lot on the work at hand."

Prue knew right away why Piper had her mind on other things and she knew she was partially responsible. "Piper I'm sorry about this morning,really."

"No look, just forget it ok. It's done and over."

"Look when Phoebe comes home well sit and discuss it rationally."

"Yeah well that will have to wait another day. She isn't coming home tonight."

Prue wanted to yell, but she knew that would do no good at all. She could tell that Piper had been through enough for one day, "Oh. Why not?"

"I have no idea. She called the restaurant and I had Brad take a message. She apologized for this morning and said she wouldn't be home. That is all I know." Piper made her way to the laundry room and deposited her stained shirt in the washer. Before making her way to the stairs. Piper paused a brief moment before turning back to Prue, "Look Prue I don't want to pick sides here ok. Just give her another night to cool off. And then talk to her. Calmly." She added at the end, as she quickly hustled up the stairs to change.

* * *

Phoebe had her head resting on Mike's lap as the sound of the waves crashed against the rocks beside them.

"You want to talk about it?"

Phoebe looked out to the ocean seemingly ignoring the question. "No." she said quietly.

"Phoebe you could never hide it from me. You and Prue had a fight about last night didn't you?"

Phoebe brought her head around and looked up into Mikes Green eyes. "Didn't I say no?"

"Yup. But I know you. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yeah. She was still up last night when I got home. I just wish she would stop trying to be my mother you know. Why can't she just once trust me to be able to take care of myself?"

"She does. But you remember that time she caught us making out at that party?"

"Oh she flipped out. Practically dragged me to her car."

"Yeah. Kicking and screaming the whole way." He laughed at the memory, "What you don't know is the conversation I had with her the next day at school." He added.

Phoebe sat up and looked at him, waiting for him to keep going.

"She cornered me in school. Telling me that you were too good for me. And that if I ever hurt you that I would be the one feeling all the pain. She didn't say it like a mother was protecting her child. She meant it like an older sibling protecting her baby sister. The point is Phoebe, she does trust you, I just think it's hard for her sometimes to realize that you're a big girl now. And I also think because of the losses that you have all had, its hard for her to maybe admit it to you. You even told me once. You and Piper had it easy. You just had to be you. Prue never did."

Phoebe turned her head back out towards the ocean. She knew what Mike was saying was true. But who she needed to hear to from wasn't Mike. It was Prue. "Mike."

"Come on. I'll drive you." He said, before she even finished her sentence. Reaching down with his hand, he helped her up.

--- ----

They pulled up once again quietly in front of the Manor. Phoebe looked up and noticed right away the light on. "Thanks for everything Mike. I had a great night."

"Not what we really planned though. But I did too." he reached over and kissed her.

Like the night before she drew him to her, holding his lips to hers as she once again felt the familiar tingle rushing through her. But she knew this time that was as far as she would get. Pulling back she gave him one last kiss, "night."

"Night." Once again he watched as she walked away from him.

Phoebe walked up the steps and into the Manor. 'No need to be as quiet as last night. Someone is up.' She thought to herself seeing the lights on.

As she walked inside she noticed Prue and Piper sitting on the couch across from each other. Once they heard the door, Piper looked up and Prue turned slightly to see her baby sister.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked looking suspiciously at her older sisters.

Neither sister said a word as she slowly made her way into the living room.

"We need to talk." Piper finally said breaking the silence. Though the tone in her voice was not lost on Phoebe. Something was up. Something that she had a feeling she was not going to like.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Phoebe yelled at Piper, "This was your idea wasn't it?" Phoebe glared over at Prue.

"Don't even go there Phoebe. There is no way in hell I would have any part of this." Prue shot back.

"Oh gee thanks _sister_. And like I would want to spend any time alone with you anyway."

Prue got up and stepped towards her sister.

"Would you to just shut up a minute." Piper yelled over both of them. "This was my idea Phoebe not Prues."

"What are you trying to get us both killed, or just one of us? Because you know that if we actually do what you are suggesting then one of us will not come back alive." Phoebe shot back though still holding Prues glare. Almost daring her to step a little closer.

"No I am not trying to get you both killed. What I am trying to do, is stop this constant fighting between you. Prue you have to learn to trust Phoebes judgement and Phoebe you have to learn to let go of the idea that Prue is always trying to mother you. I have had it with the both of you and I am sick and tired of you both trying to put me in the middle." Piper yelled as she turned her attention to Prue, "and don't even say it Prue. I already know that is my place in this family." She said directly to her big sister before turning her attention back to both of them, "but that does **NOT **mean you two have to keep pulling me in two different directions." Piper felt her anger scream out, as she finally let her sisters know how she felt.

She stepped away from the both of them as she turned towards the window, calming lightly. "Look. All I'm saying is, I think that the two of you need some time together. A time where you can yell, kick, scream, do whatever it is to get the past twenty some odd years off your chest. And I think this is a good way. You would both have to trust each other for different reasons."

Phoebe leaned against the arm of the chair and slide over letting her feet dangle over top. She knew Piper was right but she wasn't sure if she could survive three days with just her and Prue. But she saw the look on Pipers face and knew that this meant a lot to her.

"If we are going to survive this witch thing. Then we all have to work together and trust each other more then 100percent. And right now you two aren't" Piper added as she watched both her sisters faces.

"Ok." Prue agreed quietly, though she wasn't sure if they would survive. She knew that Phoebe and her had some issues that went a lot further back then just the fight from last night.

Piper looked at Prue and then over to Phoebe. Hoping that her youngest sister would be as willing as the oldest. Though she knew inside that Prue was not as willing on the inside as she seemed on the outside.

Phoebe knew that she wanted to help out Piper and she knew that what Piper was saying was true. But right then she wasn't sure if she really liked the idea enough to agree.

"Phoebe?" Piper finally broke the silence that was standing thick in the room.

"I can't Piper." her voice was quiet.

"WHAT!" Pre felt her anger at her sister boil again at her selfishness.

"Prue. Hear her out first." Piper nearly ordered but was just as surprised, as Prue was, that Phoebe said no.

"Look I'm not saying no, but i'm not saying yes. I just need some time to think about it first. I mean you are asking us to spend three days together, with no help from you, or anyone else for that matter. I... I just need some time to think about it that's all." She slid off the chair and made her way up stairs.

Piper watched Phoebe quickly run up the stairs and heard her door close behind her. She looked over at Prue, who was starring at her, "She'll never agree to this." Prue reasoned a she turned to look at Piper.

"Yeah. She will." Piper said as she looked back up the stairs. 'I hope you do Phoebe.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Prue lay in bed as she early morning suns rays shone through her curtains. She still couldn't believe that Phoebe would be that selfish and not go along with Pipers idea. But like Piper, she had a feeling that in the end even Phoebe would see that Piper was right. They had some issues to work out and they had to stop putting Piper in the middle constantly. And what better way then this. 

Tossing off the blankets she grabbed her robe and headed for the door. As she opened it she looked across at the closed one before her. She rested her hand on the handle for a brief moment before letting go and walking down stairs.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Andy. You have no idea how much this means to me. To all of us." Piper said before she hung up the phone. 

"Talking to my guy behind my back Pipe?" Prue smiled. Andy and her weren't exactly going together at the moment. She had the family secret and he was yet to find out. Mostly because she was afraid of how he would react. She didn't want to lose him now that he was back in her life. But she was finding that keeping the secret only pushed him further away.

"No I just needed a favour." Piper reached for the coffeepot and refilled her cup before filling Prues as well.

The quietness filled the room as it had the night before. But suddenly Piper looked up as Phoebe slowly walked in. No one said a word as she made her way to the counter and picked up her bowl. As she lifted the box she placed it back again on the counter. She looked out the window as the late summer sun shone down revealing the vast array of summer colours in the garden.

Prue had gone back to the paper as Piper though watched the actions of her youngest sister. She could tell even from that distance that she was till struggling with the conversation from last night.

Phoebe continued to stare outside, "I'll do it." She finally said quietly. She had been up all night thinking about what Piper had said. She hated that her problems with Prue, had finally pushed Piper to that point. She had looked back on her whole life and she had never seen her middle sister so upset, and angry. Piper was actually angry with her.

Piper looked over at Prue who had taken her eyes off the paper, and then back to Phoebe. "Really?"

"I said I would Piper. Don't question me now." Phoebe replied a bit harsher then she had wanted, "I'm sorry. Look you're right. Prue and I have some things that we need to work out on our own. And it's not fair that we always place you in the middle of it. I thought about it all night and yes. I'll do it. Though if anything happens to me. I will haunt you the rest of your life." Phoebe warned lightly, trying to lighten the mood. She knew deep inside that Prue would never hurt her. But there was more then one way to hurt a loved one.

* * *

Andy pulled in the driveway and spotted Phoebe leaning against Prues car. "Hey kiddo. What's on your mind?" he walked towards her and leaned against the side of the car beside her

"Not much."

"Bit nervous about this weekend hey?"

"Andy you know that Prue and I have never really gotten along. What was Piper thinking when she came up with this idea?" she didn't know if he knew the answers, she just needed to voice the question in her head

"That she loves you both very much, and she wants to see you two closer. At least that's what she told me." He answered, "Look Phoebe. This isn't gong to happen over a weekend. We both know that. But I think Pipers right. Look how you reacted when I told you Prue was dead in the morgue a few weeks ago. You even admitted then that you had never been that close. But she is still your sister Phoebs. And whether she says it or not. She does love you."

"I know Andy. But that was different she wasn't dead." she argued, knowing the truth

"You didn't know that." He pointed out

"Gut feeling." She covered. She couldn't exactly tell Andy. '_Sure I did. Because we cloned her, and the real Prue was in the kitchen, and the one you saw was her clone_.'

"Look, Phoebe, just go in this with an open mind. There are going to be times that you are going to have to rely on each other. It's going to hurt like hell for both of you the first few times, but I think Piper might be on to something here." He reached over and pulled her into a hug.

--- ----

"Prue have you got everything?"

"Yes I have everything." Prue said as they exited the Manor, but when she saw Phoebe and Andy in a embrace she felt a twinge inside. Similar to the one she felt when she had heard about Phoebe and Roger. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she stood at teh top of the steps looking at her younger sister and old boyfriend.

Piper followed Prues gaze , "Yes. And you know that hug means nothing to them. She is like a little sister to him. Always was." Piper said before her big sisters mind could go to far.

"Andy."

"Hey Prue. Piper." He looked at Prue and remembered why he loved her so. But she was keeping something from him and until she told him what it was, he wasn't sure if they could ever make it work. "Here,you might need this." He handed Prue a key chain.

"Thanks Andy. I'm not sure how Piper talked you into this."

"No talking needed, Piper explained to me her idea, and I didn't even question her motives. Just don't wreck the place. Dad will kill me." He smiled at her and was grateful that he got the same warm smile back.

"Ok. We should get going or it will be dark by the time we get there." Prue said as she reached over and pulled Piper into a hug, "I'll see you Sunday night."

"Yes you will. And remember. Hear her out first before you start to judge her." Piper reminded Prue as she whisperd in her ear..

"I'll try." Prue turned to Andy and hugged him followed by a kiss.

"Dinner Monday night?" he asked

"Sure." Prue replied as she then got in her car.

Phoebe walked up to Piper and pulled her into an embrace. "If I don't come back..."

"Don't be silly. You two will be fine. You just need to work things out and see things from the others person view point. Now go. Love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe replied as she got in Prues car.

Prue started the engine and looked over at Phoebe who was starring out the side window.

"So. You ready?"

"Not really. But we don't have a choice do we?" Phoebe answered quietly as she looked up at Piper.

Prue never said another word as she placed the car in reverse and backed down the driveway. '_Oh this is gonna be great just great_,' she thought as she then made her way down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue pulled her Miata into the driveway, that went with the cabin. Her mind drifted back to a few summers in high school when Andy and her would come up there. She never thought she would be up here again after they split and he went to Portland. And she never thought she would be up there again with anyone other then Andy: Especially Phoebe.

The four-hour drive, had been longer then Prue had remembered. First there was just the uneasy silence of the two of them just not talking. Then Phoebe had drifted off to sleep leaving Prue to her own thoughts. Now as she shut the engine off she looked over at her sleeping sister. She had to smile at the sight. Whenever she looked down at Phoebe sleeping it always reminded her of when she was a baby and she would curl up next to her. There were times that she wouldn't even sleep unless Prue was holding her. "Where did those days go Phoebs?" she asked quietly as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her sisters' face.

Knowing that they need to get the car unpacked, Prue gently shock her sister awake. "Phoebs. We're here." She spoke softly enough so as not to startle her sister.  
"Mmmm. Go away Prue. I want to sleep."  
"Come on, you can go back to sleep after we unload the car. Come on honey." Prue tried again to wake her baby sister. Of the three of them, Phoebe was always the hardest to wake up

Phoebe let the words penetrate to her brain as she blinked her eyes a few more times before leaving them open. Seeing the tall trees and low lying shrubs outside of the vehicle she knew that they had arrived at the cabin that belonged to the Trudeau family. "How long was I asleep?" She sat up and unbuckled her seatbelt before she exited the car.  
"A few hours. But you said this morning that you had been up all night so I let you sleep."  
"Did I miss anything?" Phoebe asked, though only really trying to make small talk with her big sister as she grabbed her pack from behind the seat.  
"If you count a mother and her two bear cubs then yes. If not. No."  
"Awwww and you didn't wake me?"  
"Phoebs. They were gone long before you would have even stirred if I had tried." Prue answered in her own defense

Not much was said as they unloaded the car. Though just as they had, the first clap of thunder was heard above them, not that far in the distance.

"Where did that come from?" Phoebe asked, as she looked outside trying to see the storm coming.  
"They come from everywhere and nowhere up here. Andy and I were stuck inside for four days once.

Phoebe looked over at Prue, "Oh that must have sucked." She said cheekily.

"Actually it kinda did." Prue looked at her sister and saw the subtle smile on her face, "Ok, after the three days." Prue added on. "Even we got tried of being cooped up for that long."

"Well it better not last that long with us, or we will kill each other within a few hours." Phoebe replied quietly, but still loud enough for Prue to hear her.

Prue shared an uneasy look at her younger sister before pulling the cooler from the trunk of her car and making her way inside the cabin and to the kitchen. As she unloaded her thoughts turned to what Piper had in mind. Sit down and discuss things between them. How was she supposed to start that? She felt her mind wander to when they were younger.

_"Come on Phoebe you can do it. Come to Prue." Prue held out her hands out, as her baby sister stood holding on to the couch for dear life. She looked at Prue not sure if she should reach out for her or not.  
"Prue don't push her."  
"I'm not Piper. She wants to walk. Look at her looking at us." Prue said as she turned her attention back to her sister, "come on honey. Come to big sister." Prue tried again holding her hand just far enough away from Phoebe that she would have to take one small step to reach Prues hand._

_Phoebe looked at Prue and then her outstretched hand, and to both Prue and Pipers surprise she took one tiny hand off the couch and reached out to Prues open hand. She had stretched as far as she could and still couldn't reach. She let her other hand go from the couch as she stretched a bit further. Holding her balance, Prue watched as she held in her breath waiting for her sister to take that first little step._

_But not today, as Phoebe bent down on her knees and crawled over to Prue. Curling up in her sisters lap, she wrapped her tiny arms around Prue neck._

_"Beebee wuv Pwue." Was all she said as Prue and Piper laughed. She had fooled them again. Getting right to the point when they thought she would step, before dropping to her knees and crawling to them_

"Hey where do you want." Phoebe stopped her sentence as she noticed Prue seemingly deep in a thought. "Yo. Big Sis. You here or there?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry Phoebe. I was just remembering something. You get some wood yet?"  
"Was just about to ask you where you wanted the first pile." Phoebe explained, though really wanting to know where Prue had gone.  
"Um. Fireplace first. What do you think?"

Phoebe was a bit taken back that Prue had asked her for her opinion. "Um yeah. I'll get a fire going before the rain makes it to cold in here." She answered before turning around to the front room.

Phoebe sat cross-legged in front of the blazing fire, the heat from it she could feel intensely. She thought if she sat there any longer she would get a heat burn; but she stayed. She always liked the feel of the fireplace burning beside her.

Her mind drifted with each crackle of the flames, each spark that rose up the chimney.

_"Phoebe I'm so sorry. Please, don't you leave me, you hear me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry for everything." Prue seemed to whisper to her, as she held her small hand against the hospital bed, the voice was so far off, "I love you Phoebe Halliwell." Prue said even quieter, almost afraid of what might happen, when she confessed her love for her baby sister_.

"Prue what happen?" Phoebe said quietly to herself, as she recalled the faint memory  
"Sorry?"  
"Huh?" Phoebe shot her head up to see Prue walking in the living room, "Oh,43 I was just thinking out loud." Phoebe covered, "that dinner?" Phoebe asked questioning her big sisters cooking skills.  
"All Piper sent us with. Things we could cook without killing ourselves with."  
"How could she even think we would burn the food?"  
"She knows us, that is why she gave this. Easy cooking." Prue commented as she set the plate down. "Hot dog on the fire?" Prue handed Phoebe a dog before picking up one for herself. Placing it on the screwier resting beside the fire she placed it over the roaring fire

There were no words before, during or after dinner. Just two sisters fighting their own inner demons, to face why they were really there. To face their problems together, without the intervention of Piper.

--- ----

Phoebe moved around the kitchen as she cleaned up from the dinner. Her thoughts fell once again to the complicated relationship she had with her oldest sister.

"Phoebe did you put the screwier away?'  
"Yes."  
"Ok cause if anything happens up here Andy will kill me."  
"So once again the truth comes out." Phoebe whispered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing." Phoebe tried to cover.  
"No. Phoebe you said something what was it?"  
"Prue I'm really tired and I don't want to get into this right now." Phoebe tried again, but she steadied herself for what she knew would come.

Prue glared across the counter at her sister. Once again she knew everything was about to explode and this time there would be no stopping them

"Phoebe just let it out. Isn't that the whole point of this little trip?"  
"Ok you wanna know? You came in here not to help me. Not to see how I was doing. But to see how Andy's precious screwier's were. His freaking screwier's Prue! Now you tell me that you trust me. Because that is not a sign of trust."  
"That is not why I came in here."  
"Oh. Then why? Did you come in to help with the dishes? Then here, " Phoebe tossed a dish cloth at Prue, "then help."  
"Why is everything about you?" Prue grabbed hold of the dish cloth.  
"Me? How did this become about me?"  
"You naturally figured I had come to help you."  
"Oh no. That would never happen. I can't ever recall a time when you came to help me Prue. Even as kids. If it wasn't one thing it was something else."

"Where is this coming from?"  
"From Mike. Last night on the beach. He told me what you said to him, after that night you dragged me from that party. Why can't you ever let me judge people for myself?"

Prue stood back in mere shock as Phoebe words penetrated her brain. "You think that what I said to him, was me not trusting you?"  
"Well what was it? The one guy I liked and you pushed him away."

Prue started out of the kitchen then quickly turning back to her sister. "Phoebe if that is all that is between us, then Piper was right to send us out here. Because you should know the other side of the story." She finished, as she walked from the room leaving her sister wondering what Prue meant.

"That is not all Prue. You _never_ trusted me. What about Roger? You believed a guy that you had known for what? Three years over me. Your own sister."  
"Phoebe, at that point I had no reason to believe you. Or trust you." Prue shot back with daggers as she spun around, her sister digging to a more recent wound between them.

The thunder started outside. At some points it was hard to hear the thunder over the yelling in the small cabin. One sister accusing the other and then back again. No one getting the upper hand on the other. Everything seemed to come out before suddenly there was silence. Silence other then the thunder that was soon followed by the crack of lightening.

Phoebe sat on the front steps as the rain fell harder. She wiped away another fresh batch of tears. She could feel the burning in the back of her throat from yelling and crying. She had let everything out, and it had hurt her as much as she knew it had hurt Prue. But as she looked out through the rain she tried to take everything in, but all she felt was the same anger as the storm that gathered around her. A storm that was yet to reach its peak.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue paced her room ready to almost explode. She wasn't even sure, as she looked back, which of them had left the room first. But she knew inside that it was her. And she knew why. She had come so close to hitting Phoebe it scared her.

Day one and they had already lost it. Things said, words spoken, that maybe weren't even the truth. But as the saying goes, you can't take them back once it is said.

Prue felt herself slowly calm down, as she sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't even know where Phoebe had gone. She had been so mad at the time when she left the room she didn't even care when she heard the front door slam closed. But now as she listened to the pounding of the rain she felt her old self resurface. Her worry for her sister increased as the minutes turned into hours and still no sign of Phoebe.

Phoebe had got off the deck and started into the rain. At first it was just a few steps walking then itbecame a all out sprint. She had run so far and so fast she didn't even care, as the tears continued down her cheeks mixing in with the raindrops. The rain had long since soaked through everything she had on, but she didn't care, she just kept running.

She finally succumbed to the tiredness in her legs and the exhaustion of crying, as she fell to her knees in the mud. "Why? Why Prue? Why can't you just love me for who I am?" she screamed up at the rain as it continued to beat down on her face.

She dropped her head to her hands as her tears continued to fall. She was angrier then she had ever been with Prue. She looked back at some of the fights they had and this one topped them all. Everything from Roger to Mum had found their way into their fight. But Phoebe was still surprised that her sister had nearly hit her. '_Prue had actually thought of striking out at me'_. She thought. Never in all their years had they ever come to that point, as she slammed her fist into the ground sending a spray of mud all over her.

She finally gave in to her own defeat as she knelt there with her head in her hands, as slow heaves took control of her body.

--- ----

Prue sat on the couch, though restlessly, as she waited for Phoebe to come back. She looked back on the fight and everything that was said seemed stupid to her now. Things that were long since buried, had suddenly come to surface.

The thunder grew louder and the flash of lightening startled Prue as she got up and went to the front door. Opening it, she looked out to the dark forest surrounding the cabin. "PHOEBE!" She yelled over the thunder.

Getting no response she stood on the small balcony that wrapped itself around the cabin, as she continued to call out for her sister. Wrapping her arms around her to keep the dampness from her, she only worried more. How long was she gone for now? How would either of them react when she got back?

"PHOEBE!!!???" she cried out again as the thunder got louder, the rain came down harder, and the lightening grew brighter and more frequent.

--- ----

Phoebe stood up slowly and turned back towards the way she had come. Her thoughts still in turmoil, as she started the slow trip back to the cabin. She wasn't ready yet to face Prue, but she was soaked to the bone, cold and tired. Even after everything that was said, she wanted nothing more then to grab a blanket and curl up next to her big sister, telling her everything would be ok as she relished in the love that was always there in her embrace.

* * *

Piper sat on the couch with the fire going, thinking about what she had done. She had sent her two pigheaded sisters into the wilderness alone. "What was I thinking?" she asked herself 

"You were trying to save them Piper."

Piper turned at the sweet sound of the voice behind her. "Leo."

"Hi. They will be fine. It will be hard at first, but they will get through this. And it will make all of you stronger." He finished as he moved in behind her on the couch placing his arms around her. Holding her close, to offer the comfort that she needed.

Piper wasn't even sure how long she had leaned against her new love. Even that to her seemed a miracle. Someone that loved her as much as Leo did, and they had only known each other for a few months. "Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Was this the right idea?" Piper questioned her own actions. She had sent the two people that she loved most in the world, into the woods to try and work out their differences. Two people whose differences could cause the world to shake when they really got into it.

Leo looked down at Piper, "Yes you did. After losiong yor Grams suddenly like that you three need to be strong togther. And right now, the two of them have something's between them.." He explained as she held her closer.

Piper snuggled further into his embrace as his words made their way through her mind. She knew then that everything would work out.

* * *

The thunder and lightening crashed all around as Phoebe made her way slowly back. She wiped away another face full of rain as it washed down her over and over. It was just a never-ending stream down her face, as she wiped the water off again. 

--- ----

Prue paced around the circular balcony as her awareness heightened with each crack of thunder. She knew that Phoebe hated storms like this, but right then there was nothing she could do. All she could do was be there when, and if, she ever came back.

--- ----

The lightening cracked closer, if that was possible, as Phoebe saw the cabin come into view. With each crack of thunder and strike of lightening she shock off the fear that was growing inside her. Fear that something was about to happen that she could not prevent.

She jumped at the next sound of thunder followed by the bright flash of lightening. Only this time she saw what was about to happen as the lightening struck a tree.

Phoebe watched in horror as the tree instantly burst into flames. And that setting off another and another tree. As soon the path before her was a glow in flames, as another shot came from the sky setting off another batch of tree. Phoebe watched as the first set of trees flames grew larger and engulfed even more trees, as a forest fire soon broke out through the dry brush. Sure it had been raining heavily the last few hours but not enough to wet down everything in the forest.

Another strike had caused her to run faster then she already was. The flames encircling her as she ran, as she watched the flames reach closer to the cabin. But her world suddenly slowed, as another bolt shot down, striking a tree causing it to fall immediately. And bring down a domino of flaming trees with it.

Phoebe screamed out, as the flaming trees fell on the small cabin engulfing it almost immediately. A cabin that held one of her most cherished treasures. Her big sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper made her way through the kitchen carrying a tray of food for her and Leo. She watched as Leo sanded down the banister once again. "Hey. Didn't you do that a few weeks ago?" she laughed as he set the tray down on the stairs

Leo looked under his arm and watched as Piper came closer. _'What was it that drew him to her?_' He thought. He knew it was forbidden but he couldn't help it. From the very first time he had seen her, he had fallen in love.

He looked back on that day he had first seen her. She was walking down the sidewalk with Prue, arm in arm. He saw then the bond between them. But he also knew that that bond would soon be tested even then, as Grams time on the earth neared its end. But he knew, sooner then they had all thought, he would be in their lives as they began a new journey together.

"I did, but it seems to have gotten damage since then. Any ideas?" he asked as she looked back at the banister.

Piper looked over his shoulder at the scorch mark. She knew exactly what it was but what was she suppose to say, _'oh yeah that was a demon vanquish. He came in and attackedus, we chanted a spell right after Prue tossed him across the room with her power and we vanquished his sorry ass.'_ She said to herself but no words would ever be able to explain what she wanted to say so she went with the easy out.

"Um yeah, Phoebe and Prue where moving some candles. Phoebe tripped and the banister caught a bit on fire. Luckily though we were able to put it out right away."

"Lucky none of you were hurt or worse. The Manor didn't catch fire." Leo said trying to cover the fact he knew what had actually happened.

"Yeah lucky." Piper said as he looked to the tray of food, "Snack?" she tried to change the subject. She was till getting use to the witch gig and was still having trouble, she felt, in covering up what they actually did.

* * *

Mike pulled in front of the Manor and took in a deep breath, as he stepped from the car and started up the steps. It had been a long time since he had seen either one of Phoebes sisters, and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to the encounter even now. Though he knew his biggest hurdle would be Prue.

He looked back on his own past and he realized that Prue had ever right to dislike him, and that she was just trying to protect Phoebe. He was a no good thief back then. But since then, he had turned his life around and was now one of the best in his business. It was not something he advertised, it was just a known fact amongst those that work along side him.

He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Funny, he thought. I can face any danger that the job hands me. but this, this is totally different.

--- ----

Piper sat beside Leo on the stairs as they ate. The knocking breaking them from their conversation.

Piper made her way to the door quickly, wanting to get back to Leo.

"Piper. Hi. Is Phoebe home?"

"Um. No she and Prue have gone away for a few days. Um. Mike? Mike Hanson?"

"The one and only. Wow you remembered me."

"You broke my little sisters heart. How could I forget you?"

"Yeah well, for that I have apologized to her for. Prue was right. Phoebe was too good for me then. But I've changed. Actually we have been seeing each other again for the past few weeks."

"Oh. Really? I didn't know that." Piper said. She knew her sister was seeing someone but she had no idea whom. And now she knew why.

"I guess she never said she was seeing me again. Understandable. She told me that she wasn't sure how you two would take it."

"Look Mike, I'm sure Phoebe had her reason for not telling us."

"Yeah. Ok, so she is gone for a few days?"

"Yeah, her and Prue had some stuff to work out together so they went away for the weekend. They should be back later Sunday. Do you want me to let her know you stopped by?"

"Yeah that would be great:" he said, "Piper can you do us a favour?"

"That depends."

"Can you not tell Prue yet. About Phoebe and me. I think this was something Phoebe wanted to tell her."

Piper looked at Mike not wanting to promise something. But she could tell there was something on his face, that whatever it was, meant a great deal to Phoebe. "Ok. But I'm not going to wait forever." She added, for her own protection.

Mike took in her features and knew she would keep their secret. For now, "Thanks Piper. This means a lot to her."

Leo sat on the stairs and listened to the conversation on at the front door. Even he knew the past between Mike and Phoebe. But what caught his attention suddenly was the TV.

_"This just in. A forest fire has been spotted up, around the Christmas Hill Mountain area. So far we have no reports of any damage or injuries. All we know is a fire has been spotted in the area and all forest fighting crews have been called into action." The news reporter said, "Although we have had rain during the night, it was not enough to fend off the fires. It was started by the lightening storm, in the area. Anyone with friends or family in the area are asked to report them to the forest service, so they know who to look for during their fight."_

Leo watched in shock and horror as the news broadcast continued, "Piper."

Piper looked back at Leo as she was talking to Mike. She saw the look of horror on his face as she stepped back into the Manor. As she walked slowly into the living room she heard the broadcast. She didn't even notice Mike step into the Manor as he too caught the news.

Piper felt her world spin and her knees get weak as each word was spoken.

Leo reached up to grab her, but Mike was closer, as she fell towards the ground. "Oh god. What have I done?" she asked herself more then anyone in the room, as she recalled the location of the Trudeau cabin. She had sent her sisters into the middle of a raging forest fire.

* * *

Phoebe ran faster then she ever thought possible. She called out for her sister, as she ran closer the burning cabin. The flames in the forest already reaching our for her.

"PRUE!" Phoebe called out again and still got no answer, as she felt the intense heat of the flames in front of her, as she saw the cabin burning. Though even the flames wouldn't keep her back, as she quickly rushed up the steps and into the burning cabin.

She felt each brush and each flicker, as the fire taunted her, daring her to keep going further inside, into its clutches. Clutches that only it controlled what would happen next.

"PRUE! Where are you?" she cast her eyes over every square inch of the place and still no sign of her sister. But she stopped suddenly as the burnt carcass lay in front of her still burning and still smoldering. She looked down in shock and felt her heart burst as she fell to her knees. "PRUE!" she cried, as she felt everything in her escape out as she just gave up.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper looked on in shock as she realized that her sisters were right in the middle of everything. "Prue. Phoebe. Oh god I'm sorry." She cried ,as she felt Leo's arms embrace her.

Leo held Piper close to him, knowing the pain she must be feeling at the moment in time. "Piper you have to believe that they are safe." Leo told her, as she cried into his chest

Mike looked on almost helplessly as Piper cried for a loss that she was expecting. He looked down as his pager went off. Seeing the number he shut it off and looked back to Piper and Leo. It was a page he had been expecting, "I have to go." He said solemnly knowing now his girlfriends life was hanging in the balance of a forest fire. An act of Mother Nature kicking up her anger. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen near by and quickly wrote, "Here's my pager number. Please Call me if there is anything I can do. Or if you hear anything." He said as he reached his hand out with the number on a piece of paper.

Leo took the paper from Mike as he watched him leave the Manor quickly, before he turned his attention back to a sobbing Piper.

* * *

Andy and Darryl drove through the streets of San Francisco, ready for another night of the criminal intent. But before they had gotten minutes out of the station the news came on releasing what Piper and Leo had also heard. 

Andy hit the brakes as he concentrated on the broadcast.

"Andy, what the hell?" Darryl started to protest as he gripped the crash bar of the car.

All Andy did was hold up his hand to silent his partner, "Prue." Was all he said, as he put it back in gear and turned the car around.

Darryl looked over at his partner and could see the anguish on his face, "Partner. Are you saying that Prue is in that fire?"

"I gave her and Phoebe the key to my folks cabin up there. They had some stuff that Piper wanted them to work out."

"Andy they could be fine. They didn't say the whole mountain was a blaze."

"Enough was said that I know they are both in trouble Darryl. I spent my summers growing up there. I know every tree that has ever grown up there. And that fire is right on top of them." Andy explained as he drove faster towards Halliwell Manor.

--- ----

Andy ran up the steps taking two at a time as he knocked and then let himself into the Manor, "Piper?" He saw her leaning in against Leo.

"Andy? Oh god Andy." Piper let her tear fall again as she let go of Leo and fell safely into her 'big brother's' arms.

"Piper they'll be fine. They are both fighters. They will find their way out of this. They would never leave you here alone for any reason." He reassured her.

--- ----

Leo watched from the kitchen doorway as Andy sat with Piper on the couch. He wanted to hold her, but he knew that Andy knew her better then he did and he was Prues love. They all knew that Prue and Andy belonged together. It was just a matter of getting them to realize that her being a witch was good thing and that he was destined to help them. He knew that if they both didn't see that soon, then another destiny would be written for them.

Leo set the coffee down on the coffee table, "Piper I have to get going. I'll be back later tonight if you like." Leo said as he stood up.

"Don't go."

Leo looked at her face. It was full of the love he had grown to love. But what he also saw was the worry and the fear. The fear of losing her sisters.

"I'll be back I have to go. I'm sorry." He added, as he could see that she didn't really want him to leave. But he had to, and he couldn't tell her why.

Leo closed the door and walked down the pathway incase she was watching. As soon as he was out of site he ducked into a secluded alley and orbed out.

Appearing in the heavens Leo made his way quickly to the chamber of elders. They had been calling him for nearly half an hour, but he had not been able to get away.

"You are late Leo."

"I couldn't get away. You know what happened. How was I suppose to leave her like that?"

"We know what happen Leo. You were not suppose to be that close."

"I am close to all my charges. Now where are Prue and Phoebe?"

The elders past a glance at each other though none spoke a word.

Leo knew the look on their faces. He knew that it was a sign that the shift of good and evil had turned to the other side. One if not both of them were lost.

* * *

The burning of the smoke filled the back of her throat as she tried desperately to put out the portion of wall that had fallen on her sister, with the blanket that was partially burning on the couch. Getting most of the flames down she grabbed the fire poker and tried to pry the burning wood off. She may have lost her sister but she was not going to leave her in the cabin to burn to nothing but ashes. Piper and her needed closure of their own. 

As she finally moved the large piece of wood she didn't notice the beam creaking above her and start its decent to the floor. By the time she did, it was to late as the burning beam struck her across her shoulders, sending her to the floor and rendering her unconscious, at the same time trapping her beneath the beam as the fire raged around her, drawing closer.


	8. Chapter 8

"They are lost aren't they?"

"Leo there is nothing we can do. It wasn't demonically related."

"So you are going to let them die?! How can you sit there and let the tides of good and evil shift that way?! Even if we lost one of them, what impact would that have?" he raised his voice, voicing his anger at the situation.

They shared a look back and forth between themselves not wanting to reveal anything to their whitelighter. "Leo there is and was nothing you could do. This is not supernatural. They must find their own paths; all of them."

Leo felt his anger inside him ready to burst out. The only thing that held him back was Piper. He knew if he let out his anger, then they would not let him return to earth and be with her in case of any word.

"Can I at least be there for her?"

"You may return to the middle sister. But you still have your other charges to attend to. You can not let your feelings for the Charmed Ones stand between you and your destiny."

Leo wasn't sure if should thank them or just cut his loses and leave then. "Thank you." He finally said, as he turned and left the room

"Leo. Destiny has not yet decided if the tides will shift yet."

Leo looked at the one that had spoken, and then to each Elder, trying to gage their thoughts. So maybe all was not lost yet. But he read between the words. At some point in their lives the tides would shift, and one would be lost.

* * *

Andy sat back down on the couch as Piper leaned back in against him. She could always talk to Andy. He was always a sounding board for her whenever Prue and Phoebe would fight.

"I called the forest station and told them about Prue and Phoebe. They said they would try and get a crew in their as fast as possible." he felt her stiffen slightly as he spoke, but just tightened his own hold around her shoulder.

Piper never said anything as she let another tear slowly escape and run down her cheek. She let her head rest on Andy's chest as she held her in his arms. Both of them hoping and praying that Prue and Phoebe would be ok.

* * *

"Come on breath damn it." Was all she heard, as she tried to get a painless breath to her lungs. She felt the hands of someone on her face trying to get air into her.

Pain was the first thing she felt. She didn't think she had a place on her that wasn't sore. She felt the burning in her throat and down into her lungs, as she tried to get some air into her. But with each breath she just coughed, a cough that wanted to rip her apart from the inside.

She heard the voice, but was instantly confused as she tried to open her eyes. She could still feel the sting of the smoke in them. "Am I dead?"

"Well if you are, so am I."

She tried to sit up, but she then felt more excruciating pain ripping across her upper back and shoulders.

"Easy there Phoebs."

Phoebe felt the arm gently helping her to sit up.

"That better?"

"A bit." She acknowledged, as she looked into the blue eyes of her big sister, "Prue? I thought."

"I was dead? Trapped inside the cabin? Because that had better be the only reason you ran _INTO_ a burning building."

"I called for you. I saw the tree falling on the roof and collapsing it right away. But you're ok?" Phoebe reached her arms around Prue and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm ok. But I saw you running inside, my heart started to do cartwheels. What were you thinking? You could have been killed." Prue wanted to yell at her sister, but held back the harshness in her words

"I thought you were inside. Then I saw the dead body. I thought." Phoebe felt her tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face in Prues chest, "I'm sorry. I didn't want our last words to be that of anger and..."

"Hey, its ok Phoebs. I'm ok. You're ok. And that's all that matters right now." Prue assured her sister as she held on to her. She too didn't want their last words to be those spoken in the heat of an argument. Words that were said in anger and hate. "I love you."

Phoebe held Prue close as she heard the words from her big sister, "I love you too."

Prue pulled back a bit and tried to wipe some of the soot off Phoebs face. "You ok?" she asked with nothing but love in her eyes.

Phoebe met Prue gaze, "No. Whatever hit me hurts like hell."

"That would be a burning beam. What were you doing anyway?"

"I thought I found you. And I didn't want you to go like that. Piper and I needed closure, so I was going to pull you out of the fire."

"You were gonna pull out one of Mr. Trudeau's trophy's?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue, who was smiling, "I thought." But Phoebe felt her anger inside. Her sister was making fun of her; "Prue, look I thought it was you. I'm glad to know that you think me trying to save you was so funny." She said as she pushed herself away from Prue.

"Phoebe I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. But you should have never gone in there." Prue reached for her sister only to have her pull away more.

Phoebe pulled away from her sister and tried to stand up only to fall back down again.

"Whoa there Phoebs." Prue reached out and helped Phoebe back down. "You took in quite a lot of smoke, not to mention the hit you took from that beam. You're luck to even be alive." She said as she held on to her sister. "Phoebe I'm sorry I laughed. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too. And you." she added with a smile

Prue gently pulled Phoebe into a hug, "Ok, we can't stay here Phoebe. The fire is getting to strong. We have to find our way down. Can you walk to my car?"

"With some help yeah." Phoebe said as she held on to Prue for support as they walked to her car.

Prue noticed the ragged breath her sister was taking. She knew that Phoebe had very bad smoke inhalation and that she probably needed to be in a hospital, not to mention the burns to her back from the beam.

"Ok lets get out of here shall we?" Prue said as she sat in the driver seat as she looked over at Phoebe who was resting her head back on the headrest, "We'll get out of here Phoebe. Piper will kill us if anything happened up here to anyone of us.

"I'm with you on the get out of here part." Phoebe agreed with her eyes closed.

"Ok. Lets go then." Prue said as she shifted the car into gear and started down the hill.

Prue could hear Phoebes breath getting more ragged, as she made her way through the burning forest. She had just barely missed a falling tree that was heading right for them.

"Prue."

"You ok?" Prue looked over at her sister and could tell by the look on her face she wasn't great

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Prue slammed on the brakes and quickly undid her seat belt and rushed around the side of her car. Opening the door, she quickly had Phoebe leaning out the side of the car. Just in time for her sister to spit up her diner and blood. Though as soon as Prue saw the blood her concern was raised, but she never let on to Phoebe what was going on.

But as soon as Phoebe was done Prue gripped the side of her car for dear life.

"Prue?" Phoebe saw what was about to happen, as she grabbed on to Prues hands to help her. Trying as much as she could to pull her back in the car. But she was too weak and lost her grip.

The last thing she saw was Prue falling with the mud and broken tree down to the crevice below, but she also felt the car teeter, as the wet ground from the rain was giving out from under it. Making her way as best she could to the driver side of the car to shift the weight Phoebe hung on, as the car teetered more, before finally giving in to the wet muddy ground it sat on. She watched helpless through the passenger door as the car slide down the hill directly at Prue who was unmoving on the ground below her.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe hung on for dear life as the car moved steadily down the cliff. She couldn't take her eyes off Prue as she cried out for her to move. Out of instinct she closed her eyes as the car bore down on Prue before suddenly it stopped with a jerk causing her to lose the grip from one hand and nearly sending her out of the car.

She held on with one hand on the steering wheel as she tried to grab at any thing with her other hand, as the rest of her swung out the passenger door.

The throbbing in her head caused her more pain then she had felt in a long time. As she raised her hand to her head she felt the thick moisture on her fingers and knew it was her own blood.

Blinking back the fog that was trying to settle back in her mind she closed her eyes tight before opening them again. But what she saw scared her for more them one reason. Her car was hanging just above her with only a few tree trunks holding it where it was. She realized that if it hadn't been for the tree her car would have probably squished. But as she looked up at saw Phoebe hang there she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Phoebe."

"Prue. You're ok."

"I think so. You?"

"Oh you know. Just hanging around." Phoebe tried to let a joke lighten her mood and get her own mind off what was going on.

Prue tried to pull herself up but the amount of mud that slid down with her had her partially trapped. She had to get Phoebe down in order to get herself out before the car came down the rest of the way

"Phoebe. You need to let go."

"Are you NUTS!?"

"Phoebe let go. With you in there you're making the car heavier."

"Prue I'm an not letting go."

"Phoebe. You have to. If you stay in there, the car is going to eventually keep coming down."

"Ok."

"Phoebe I'm stuck. I can't get out from under this mud. If the car keeps going."

Phoebe looked down at her sister past her feet. How far was that? Six feet? More? She couldn't do it. How was she supposed to let go and land safely? What if her letting go shifted the weight anyway and it crushed both of them?

"Phoebe you can do it I know you can. You have to trust me Phoebe. I'll use my power to guide you down safely. Just let go of the car." Prue tried again. She knew Phoebe was scared she didn't blame her.

Phoebe looked down again and then looked up to the ridge above them. Her shoulders where killing her and she felt terrible. She was still finding it hard to even breathe. And with everything she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer anyway. Where as if she let go. Then her and Prue couldn't get out of their faster and back home safely to Piper.

She took in what short breaths she could as she closed her eyes, "You better make it a soft landing." Phoebe called down to her sister.

"On three Phoebs." Prue called up to her, "One. Two. Three." Prue said the last number and prepared to guide her sister safely but Phoebe still hung on. "Phoebe!"

"Prue I can't do this."

"Yes you can. It's not that far."

Before Prue could barely even finish the sentence Phoebe let go. She reacted so fast Prue didn't even have time to use her powers as Phoebe hit the mud just below the car and rolled down the rest of the way. Landing a few feet away from Prue.

"Nice landing." Prue said, "You ok?"

Phoebe turned her head and looked over at Prue, "I thought you were going to help me?"

"I thought you were going on three not ten." Prue shot back.

"Whatever." Phoebe retorted as she slowly got up and crawled over to Prue.

How long would the car hold there? Prue thought as she looked up at the car leaning on the broken trees, as Phoebe dug around her trying to free her. It was not missed by her how many times Phoebe had to stop to try and catch her breath.

"Phoebs. Why don't you take a break?"

"I'm ok Prue." She said back as she continued to dig. But the sound above her drew attention away from the digging as she looked up and saw the car starting to move against the trees.

Prue saw what Phoebe was looking at and moved her hands quickly across the mud. Both of them were working faster.

Phoebe reached around Prues upper body from behind and her and pulled with everything she had left. She felt her sister start to move, as Prue pushed on the ground helping as best she could. But as the trees gave out the car started to slide faster. Finally resting on its side in the mud.

Phoebe held Prue as the car came to its final resting spot in the mud. The same spot that Prue had been sitting only seconds prior.

"That was close." Prue commented as she looked at her car leaning in the mud, while she herself leaned against Phoebes chest.

"To close." Phoebe added as she too looked on at Prues car.

* * *

The crackle of the fire raged all around them. Not once letting up, as the rain had long since stopped, not helping the fire crews that were making its way through the brush trying everything to get the fires under control. Though the one thing that every bush firefighter hated most decided to join in the action, as the wind picked up, driving the fire further along, spreading the fighters further apart.

"We have a chopper ready. Get up there and find those women."

"You can count on it boss." He said as the sound of the blades over head nearly drowned out their voices.

The chopper lifted off carrying with it the best of the best of the rap pack. Those that rappelled out of the helicopters and into the heart of the raging forest fires.

* * *

"Phoebe we need to keep going. We have to get off this mountain." Prue explained to her sister as she turned around and looked at her. She could tell that Phoebe wasn't getting any better and the smoke that was all around them now was not helping. She closed her own eyes tight as the stinging in them increased. "Honey we have to help each other here ok? We can do this." Prue said as she stood up and helped Phoebe up as well. But the intense pain in her ankle nearly caused her to collapse.

"Prue?" Phoebe grabbed hold of her sister before she fell back down again

"Ok maybe I need your to help me a little more. I think my ankle is broken." Prue got out between clenched teeth, as the pain nearly got too much.

They made their way through the burning forest as fast as they could. Prues arms around Phoebs shoulder, though as gentle as she could, knowing that Phoebe was also hurt there.

Neither one said anything as they made their way slowly through the brush. Trying to fight their way through the haze and smoke.

"Prue I need to stop."

"Phoebe we can't."

"Prue I can't go any further." Phoebe protested, as she rested her hands on her knees and bent over, trying desperately to get fresh air to her lungs.

"I'm not leaving you here. So you can forget it." Prue placed her hand on Phoebes back jut been there for her as she always had when one of her sisters got sick or hurt.  
"Prue I can hardly breath go ahead without me." she felt the cough as it started to rack her body.

"Phoebe I can't go without you. The obvious reason first is you're my sister and I'm not leaving you here. The second is I can't go on without you with my ankle like this."

"Then let me just rest a bit. And then we can keep going." Phoebe suggested as she sat on the log beside her. Pulling her knees up close as she rested her head on the top of them

Prue looked down at her sister as she tried to take in a clean breath. But with the smoke filled forest, that would be harder then it should be. She sat down beside Phoebe and took her hands in hers, "We'll get out of this kiddo. I guess this is more then Piper bargained for when she wanted us to talk things out and start working together."

Phoebe laughed the best she could, "Yeah I bet she never suggests this again." as she leaned up against her sister

"Well next time she does lets just team together and say no way." Prue placed an arm around Phoebe and drew her close.

"Deal." Phoebe agreed, as she started to cough again.

Prue looked around and noticed that the fire, that was in the distance from them, seemed now almost right on top of them, "Phoebs we have to get going."

"Prue..." started to protest before her sister stopped her

"Phoebe the fire is almost on top of us. We have to get going and I'm not leaving you here. So come on." She ordered as she pulled Phoebe to her feet and they moved as fast as they could away from the fire. Only the direction they were in would only lead to more troubled then they already had.

* * *

The helicopter hovered above the fires hot spot as the crew set their gear and suddenly disappeared from the chopper down into the hot blazes.

Landing expertly, they quickly went about their task, as they made their way through the fire towards the burning cabin. Having nearly secured the area and after two water bombers dumping their water loads, the leader of the team made his way inside what was left.

He scanned through the charcoaled debris and at first saw nothing. But then he saw the burnt carcass on the floor. Or what was left of them. His heart jumped as he starred down a few more minutes as he then left the cabin, leaving two members of his crew to secure the few flames that were left.

Walking a distance from the cabin he took out his radio and called in what they had found at the site were they were supposed to be.

"Thanks. I'll inform the family." His boss said, as he disconnected the call. It was a part of his job he hated most. As he made his way to his car and down the road. To the address of the family that had called in the report of family in the area.

He pulled up along the driveway and started up the steps. Pausing a moment before knocking.

--- ----

Andy heard the knock and made his way to the door as Piper came from her safe room, the kitchen.

"Inspector Trudeau?"

"Yes."

"My name in Corporal Murray. I'm in charge of the search and rescue part at Christmas Hill Mountain."

Andy looked over his shoulder at Piper then back again.

"I had a report from the first crew in the bush. They found the cabin." He paused not sure of what really to say next, "I'm sorry. At least one of them is dead." He got it all out, as he looked past the Inspector to the woman further in, he saw the despair quickly on her face as she grabbed the doorframe slowly sliding to the floor in a rack of tears and anguish.

"No. No. What have I done?" Piper cried out, as everything she loved and believed in was slowly and yet quickly disappearing from her life.

* * *

Prue hobbled along beside Phoebe as they made good progress away from the fires. Even the smoke was starting to thin out. But they soon rounded a bend with more smoke again.

"Prue I can't see anything in front of us."

"Just go slowly Phoebs. I can't either." Prue acknowledged. Only to feel her sister stop suddenly and as she looked forward she knew why.

"Phoebe." she could almost hear what her little sister was thinking

"Prue we don't have a choice. Even you said the fire is getting closer and its right behind us. We can't go back now."

Prue looked down at the water her sister was talking about, "I can't do this Phoebe."

Phoebe turned and took Prue by the hands, locking her eyes, "Prue. This is what Piper was talking about. Us trusting one another when our lives depend on it. Right now you need to trust me more then you ever have." Phoebe tried to get through to her sister. She was just as scared as Prue but she knew it had to be done. "Prue I know you are scared but I won't let anything happen to you. I love you and this is the one time you need to trust me with everything." She tried again so convince her sister.

Prue looked at Phoebe and over her shoulder to the fast burning fires. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this step with Phoebe but she realized what Phoebe was saying. She had to trust her or she was dead either way.

"Ok." She answered quietly as she held on to Phoebes hand knowing what was next. But as her sister pulled back a few steps and ran forward quickly she panicked and let go just as they crossed over the cliffs edge.

Hitting the water below Prue tried to resurface but with no luck, as she soon lost consciousness with her last thoughts on both her sisters.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper felt the cool cloth on her forehead as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Had she lost one of her sisters? Was that what the Ranger had said? That one of them was dead? She sat up slowly as she pulled the cloth from her head.

"Hey your up." Came the gentle voice as she looked up and saw the concern of her big brother.

"Hey Andy." she pushed herself up from the couch and sat looking at him.

"Hi yourself. You feel any better?"

"No. Did he really say?" She couldn't even bring herself to say it. That one of them was dead.

Andy leaned over and drew Piper into a brotherly hug. Even he didn't want to admit what he had heard. But what was almost as hard, or maybe even harder was which one? The unknown "Piper maybe we should go out to the rescue base. Be there when they come back." Andy suggested hoping that it would ease her mind somewhat.

Piper leaned against him drawing in on his strength; "I don't know Andy."

"Piper it might be easier then sitting around here waiting for news." He added thought not wanting to push her.

Piper sat a bit longer when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Leo standing there. Getting up she went to him as she nearly crumbled in his arms.

After a few moments she sucked in a breath and told him what had happened. Though even he knew that something was just not right. Even he could sense both sisters, though they were getting weaker. One faster then the other. It frustrated him that he could not help. Even now as he heard Phoebes cry for help to him.

Each time he heard her call for him he knew he couldn't do anything. Why was he meant to hear them if there was nothing he could do? It was times like this that he hated their rules.

They had all talked about what they should consider doing as Piper leaned in against Leo.

"I think we should go. But it's your decision Piper. You know we will both support you no matter what." Andy told her though in his heart he wanted to be in the thick of it, trying to find Prue and Phoebe.

Piper stayed in Leo's arms a bit longer before taking in a deep breath. "Ok." Was all she said as she stepped away from him and started for the front door.

* * *

She felt the pressure around her abdomen, and the brush of the water on her skin. At first she panicked when she remembered what happened, and the pain in her ankle was worse then before, but she knew that Phoebe had some how found her in the water. "Phoebe?"

"Ssshhh Prue relax. We're almost there." Phoebe said through haggard breath, as she took another stroke for the shore.

As they reached the shallower waters Phoebe helped Prue hobbled to the waters edge before she collapsed with exhaustion.

Prue lay in the sand beside her sister as she regained her own control. She could her Phoebe beside her and the sound of her breath did not ease her fears any less. Her sister needed proper oxygen. Not to be kept running through more smoke filled forest. But as she sat there she felt an unfamiliar pain on her leg. And then another on her back. She sat up and pulled up her pant leg. "**_SHIT!"_**

Phoebe sat up quickly as she heard Prue swear, but when she saw why she stated to panic. "Prue. Get it off." As Phoebe spun around to her knees as Prue grabbed it and threw it back in the water though leaving a mark on her leg.

"Phoebes there's more" as Prue lifted off her shirt only to reveal three more on her back and another two on her stomach.

Phoebe grabbed the three on her sisters back and flung them away, as Prue took care of the two on her front.

"Phoebe take off your shirt." Prue ordered as she grabbed her sisters' shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Augh Prue, get them off me!" Phoebe panicked, as she watched the leeches sucking the blood from her. She felt the sting on her back as Prue pulled each one off, then she felt the sting of one of them sucking her blood, as she quickly stood up and pulled off her pants to reveal two more on her upper thigh.

"I think we got them all." Prue finally said as Phoebe lay back down in the sand. "You ok?"

"**_NO!_** I've been caught in a forest fire, I thought my big sister died, I have more smoke in my lungs then the Cigarette Smoking Man on the X-Files, I as in a car accident and now I have loss of blood from bloodsuckers from the deep. And you sit there and ask me if I'm ok?" Phoebe let everything out in one breath as she felt Prues arms wrap around her, pulling her in a tight embrace.

Prue didn't even day a word as she just held Phoebe in her arms, as she felt her sister give in to their situation.

"I'm scared Prue." Phoebes voice was a soft whisper.

"I know honey. So am I. Look why don't we just stay here. The fire doesn't seem to have reach down here yet. We can get some rest until help comes. Piper and Andy have probably told them where we are. When they notice the cabin, they have to send help for us."

Phoebe rested against Prue as she let out another round of coughing, as Prue looked down worried.

"You let go." Phoebe said quietly, her throat sore from her little rant and the smoke.

"Excuse me."

"Why did you let go when we jumped?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"I got scared. I wasn't sure what to expect when we hit the water and I panicked."

"When you let go I wasn't sure what to think. I thought you didn't trust me." She said quieter then before. To the point Prue almost didn't hear it.

Prue looked down and brushed Phoebes hair back over the top of her head, "I've always trusted you Phoebe. I know I don't let you know it at times but I do. I trust your judgement when it comes to guys. I trust you now with this Wicca heritage you found. You have saved our butts more times then I can even remember with your knowledge on the Book of Shadows." Prue said, as she looked out over the waters they had been in not that long ago. "Even when we were kids growing up I trusted you. I was your big sister and I just always wanted to protect you and in doing so I just pushed you further away. You thought I was mothering you, and I thought you were doing things on purposely to piss me off. But it was just you being you and me being me. And in the end we end up out here fighting to stay alive as a forest fire builds around us."

Phoebe listened to Prues words and knew in the end what the final result was. "And we both put Piper in the middle. Always trying to mend a fence that shouldn't have being broken in the first place." She said quietly

"Phoebe I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be. You _were_ my mother Prue. I know I pushed you and fought you every step of the way. But you were all I had. When we went back and saw mum. I was over whelmed. Yet you were the one that was truly there for me as much as I wanted to stop her from going and fighting that demon. I couldn't. And the reason that I knew what I wanted was wrong was because of you. You are the one that taught me right and wrong. And every time I did wrong I knew it would upset you. Disappoint you. But I always wanted to also make you proud. But we were both to strong willed."

"Or pigheaded." Prue added

"Or pigheaded," Phoebe agreed, "to see what the other was really trying to do. Prue I love the fact that you were my mum. And I'm the one that is sorry for pushing you to the breaking point all those years."

They sat there a while longer no one saying anything else. Everything had been said and the salt in the old wounds cleared.

"So I guess Pipers idea worked. Send us up here to work everything out." Prue finally broke the silence as she tightened her grip on Phoebe.

"Hmm, was it Piper or the forest fire and that we're still in danger."

"Hmm good point. But let's go with Piper. After all it was her idea to send us up here."

"Ok. But next time she suggests this. I'm telling her that Leo and her can go." Phoebe said as she nestled into the warm embrace of Prue as she coughed again still trying to get the smoke from her lungs.

They cuddled together against the night air as they slept restlessly. Phoebe waking up coughing as Prue would comfort her. And then getting her back to sleep. But even then Prue would lay awake longer before succumbing to her own weariness.

* * *

"Still nothing boss."

"Look we have to keep looking, the fire isn't getting smaller."

"No but the wind is moving it. I'm not giving up on them. I have feeling that they are both still alive."

"What about what you saw?"

"I think it was an animal trophy from hunting. I went back and looked again. It was too small for a human. Even a woman." He said, "They are out there somewhere, and we have to get to them before this fire does." He said with determination.

--- ----

The sun broke through the smoke as they felt the rush of air entering through the chopper, as they lifted off for another day of searching.

"Any ideas where you want to start?" the pilot turned and asked the man in charge

"Yeah. Head a bit more to the Northeast. There are mountain caverns and lakes they could settle down near." He said as he looked down into the fires below.

At each pass they all looked down for any sign, thought still coming up empty.

* * *

Prue woke first at the sound of crackling flames near by. As she looked up she saw that the forest before them was filled with flames and smoke. They had eluded the fires all night, but now it was once again on top of them.

"Phoebe." She gently woke her sister though not really sure which way to go.

Phoebe woke and soon saw what had gotten Prue to wake her so quickly. The fire before them was blocking off their one way out of the forest. Now they had two choices. They could try and navigate their way through the burning forest. Or they could go back into the leech filled waters


	11. The End

Piper didn't say a word as she leaned against Leo on the way up the mountain to the rescue station. She couldn't believe that she had lost one sister and the other was still up in the burning forest fire alone and trying to find her way back down. This was all her fault. All she wanted was for them to reconnect as they had when Phoebe was a baby. Was that so much to ask for?

They pulled in the parking lot and saw all the search and rescue vehicles around and everyone involved rushing around doing what to them came natural. 'Saving the innocent,' she thought, 'just like us.'

She heard sounds and voices but none of them really told her what was going on. She was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of better days with her sisters.

--- ----

"Head over towards that batch of trees will you. I see a new outbreak of fires over that way."

"You got it." The chopper pilot acknowledged as she turned the chopper more to the east.

The pilot knew whom he had in his hold. They were the elite squad. The ones that held nothing back, and in doing so they were also known as the best team out there. And their captain was the best of the best. Every chopper pilot, and every team knew it. And if he picked you for his team then you had made it

* * *

Phoebe stood up and helped Prue beside her. Her ankle didn't seem as bad as it had the day before. "Prue what are we going to do?"

"Well I know you can't going in there Phoebe." Prue looked over her shouder at the fire raging towards tehm. "You already have more then enough smoke in your lungs. And any more might do more serious damage or." Prue couldn't even say the words that she was thinking.

"Or kill me. But we can't go in there." Phoebe said as she pointed to the waters they had been in the day before.

Prue wasn't even sure what she should say or even do. She knew that she wasn't going to leave Phoebe there, and she knew Phoebe wouldn't leave her. But now they faced the fires or the leeches.

"Phoebe as much as I hate to say it, I think we have a better chance with the water."

"No way I'm getting back in there."

"Phoebe, if we swim far enough out, the fire will eventually burn itself out here, and then we can go back to shore. The fire can't get us out there."

"No but those little bloodsuckers can. They can kill you you know Prue." Phoeb stood her ground. She wasnt going back into the leech filled waters.

"And so can the fire Phoebe." Prue shot back. She needed Phoebe to go with her in the water, if only to help her swim out far enough from the fire. "Look we can try and make it out to that little rock island. We'll be safe there." Prue suggested as she pointed to the pile of rocks in the middle of the lake

Phoebe looked from one to the next, not sure what she wanted to do. She didn't want to go into the fire and she didn't want to go back in the water. They each held their own danger.

"Phoebe come on." Prue said, as she pulled her sister slowly towards the water.

* * *

"Base we need a water dump at the following coordinates ASAP. Coordinates coming through now." He said as he spotted what he was looking for.

--- ----

Prue grabbed Phoebe, as she spun her around and made her look out to the water. But the sound of a plane over head made her stop as she pulled Phoebe down to the ground, as the rain of water poured over top of them. Pushing the fire back further but not completely. She knew that it would take a few more dumps of water.

Though the next sound she heard was more like music, as she heard the chopper hover above them, as she then noticed the men rappelling down from it. Three men soon landed on the ground not fifty yards from them as they quickly unhooked and rushed over to them.

A combination of the smoke caused from the water dumping on the fire, and the general exhaustion, Phoebe collapsed into the arms that scooped her up before she fell to the ground unconscious. Though at the same time someone took hold of Prue as her ankle gave out on her, as she lost her crutch.

* * *

Piper rushed down the hallway with Andy and Leo hot on her heels. Though they all knew that there was nothing that would keep her away from her sisters.

'Sisters.' Andy thought, as he recalled what he had heard. They had found both Prue and Phoebe, and they were on their way down to San Francisco Memorial. Though some how they had managed to get the chopper to stop briefly at the rescue station and pick up Piper. Andy and Leo had jumped in the Jeep and told her they would meet her at the hospital

Now they had waited long enough and Piper had snuck her way into the ER. "Phoebe. Where is Prue?"

"X-ray." Was all Phoebe managed through her oxygen mask as Piper held her hand in hers.

Piper ran her hand through Phoebes hair as her sister slowly drifted off to sleep with the help of the drugs she had been given.

--- ----

Prue wheeled in the room on her wheel chair with the help of Andy. And on seeing Piper she held her arms open for the hug that she soon felt nearly crush her.

"I missed you too Pipe."

"Don't you two ever do that again."

"It was your idea." Phoebe said weakly as she looked over at her sisters

Piper crawled on the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her youngest sister, "I deserve that. But you two scared the crap out of me." She said as she brushed Phoebe hair from her face.

The silence fell in the room as Prue managed to join Piper and Phoebe, with the help of Andy, on the bed.. "Piper. You should be happy though. Your plan worked. We saw into the others shoes and we worked things out."

"Yeah though I still credit the fire and not you." Phoebe added as she snuggled next to Piper.

"And we are both sorry for putting you in the middle all these years." Prue added as she smiled over at Phoebe.

Piper looked from Prue to Phoebe; "It wasn't really you two. Maybe it was me. But I'm sorry now, this was my idea and I put you two in danger. I love and I never want anything to happen to you."

--- ----

The sun shone through the window the next day as Piper came by to see her sisters. "Hi Mike. What brings you by here?

"Couldn't resist seeing her."

"Taking a risk with Prue here aren't you?" Piper smiled as Mike looked up at her from the seat next to Phoebe

"Maybe. But that's what I do. And I need to start doing that more in the open." He said with a smile as he met Pipers eyes.

Prue woke and saw the man sitting next to Phoebe. She recognized him from somewhere she just couldn't place it. Then it dawned on her.

"Thank you. For saving my sister and I." Prue said as she recalled the face before her from her sisters past.

He looked over at her, "you're welcome Prue. I would do anything to save her or any member of her family." He said locking eyes with her.

Phoebe looked up into her boyfriends' eyes as he cast his eyes down to her. "You gave me quite the scare."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's what I do." Mike said as he held her hand in his.

"That was you?"

"In the flesh. I'm one of the crews that found you."

"Which part of that crew?" Prue asked from the other bed. Not wanting her sister to get hurt, but curious to what part this onetime petty criminal had in their rescue.

Mike looked over at Prue and then back to Phoebe, "I'm the captain of the team. I went from petty criminal to one of the best in forest fire fighting. It's who I am. What I do." He said, as he took in each of their faces.

**Three weeks later:**

Mike hurried up the steps to the Manor just as Andy was coming out. "Hey Andy."

"Mike. How are you?"

"I'm good. Is Phoebe in?"

Andy paused a moment wondering just how much Mike knew about the Halliwell sisters. But then realized that when he was ready Phoebe would let him in on the secret just as Prue had with him. And Leo had for that matter. But he knew Leo was holding a secret of his own. "Yeah she is. Have a good one."

"We will. Thanx." Mike said though he knew that Andy was more like a big brother to Phoebe and he knew the hidden words behind his, have a good one.

The three sisters sat in the front room as Prue had closed the door behind Andy. "Piper thank you. For letting us both see what we were putting you through. And we are both sorry." Prue said as she reached over and hugged Piper.

"Yeah. We're sorry." Phoebe added in her best baby voice, just as the door bell rang. "And that would be my date." She said as she got off the pile and went for the door

Mike looked at Prue and then Piper before he even said a word, "We won't be late." Was all he could get out. Getting the feeling that the two before him where the parents of the one he was taking out.

"Take your time Mike. You have all night." Prue said as she looked over at her youngest sister.

Phoebe stepped up to Prue and pulled her arms around her, "I love you."

"Love you more." Prue said as she then watched Phoebe leave the Manor.

Piper watched the interaction between Prue and Phoebe as Mike and Phoebe left the Manor.

"Ok what gives?"

"Nothing, lets just say your little plan worked better then you had even hoped." Prue said as she watched her sister drive down the road.

All was well between her and her baby sister. Well that would be until a demon decided to have it play against them. But they were stronger now and there weren't many demons that would challenge them. But there were the few that would think about it. It was just a matter of dealing with them when the time came. But until then, the three of them would be content with their lives until the next demon attack.


End file.
